


Hot Mage in the Shop

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Not Often & Not Well [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Lord Viren has fans, Other, ok they're kind of wannabe groupies, politics of Glowy Purple Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "The sexy bastard we always talk about, that's who."Riva stopped fussing with the stack of parchment and stared at him. "The High Mage?"





	Hot Mage in the Shop

"He actually came into the shop today!" Silvis announced when he got back from lunch to find Riva closing out last weeks's orders.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? The sexy bastard we always talk about, that's who."

Riva stopped fussing with the stack of parchment and stared at him. "The High Mage?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Why?"

"Well, the protestors were out again. Not just the students this time. Now there's some group called Mothers Against Dark Magic. So at first I thought maybe he just stopped in to get away from them. Then after he left I wondered if they followed him. Ugh. But anyway, he has work he wants done. He dropped off the design and he's coming back tomorrow to discuss it." 

He showed Riva the sketch of the staff and she whistled. "That's... something alright. You'll be busy for months!"

"I wonder why he came here instead of sending for someone."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"So you know him, right? From when you worked at the castle?"

Riva shook her head. "I don't know him. I've spoken with him a few times for work, but mostly all I know about him is from gossip or from watching when people forgot I was there."

"That's a lot more than I know..."

"The thing I always wondered was why he left the king. Well, he was the crown prince back then, and Lord Viren wasn't High Mage, so he left to train at the Academy, but after that they weren't together and I never understood it. My friends at the castle tell me it still doesn't make much sense. The king, he's engaged now, to the Lady Sarai, and there's no doubt she's a wonder and will make a fine queen. But the king still looks at Lord Viren like he hung all the stars. And sometimes he looks back the same way. But they're not... I think it's strange and sad."

"Well, that can happen with people. You can love someone but be better off apart. Or maybe he used magic to see the future and he knows there's death or betrayal and he's trying to avoid it."

Riva laughed and punched him in the arm. "That sounds like ridiculous tripe to me. Almost like the fearmongering the protestors do."

Silvis grinned ruelfully and shrugged. "You started these epic romance ponderings. I just hope I can avoid drooling on him when he comes in tomorrow."


End file.
